Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a pixel structure and more particularly, to a pixel structure for a curved display.
Description of Related Art
In development of display technology, with progress of photoelectric technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) advantaging in high image quality, good space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, and no irradiation, etc. become popular in the market.
An LCD includes a backlight module and an LCD panel. In view of a manufacturing technique of the LCD panel, a technique of polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) is developed, and in such technique, a polymer alignment is used in collaboration with a plurality of pixel electrodes having to a plurality of branch slits to form a multi-domain alignment. A liquid crystal material is doped with polymerizable molecules (monomers) (which is referred to as a liquid crystal mixture hereinafter) with a proper concentration. Then, a voltage is exerted to the liquid crystal mixture. When the voltage is exerted to stably arrange the liquid crystal molecules, the polymerizable molecules (monomers) can be bonded to form a polymer layer through ultraviolet irradiation, so as to complete the stabilized alignment process.
As for the current technique, either plat panels or curved panels are manufactured by the same manufacturing process. However, when a plat panel is made into a curved shape, an issue of liquid crystal alignment disorder occurs due to misalignment of upper and lower substrates, such that disclination regions are formed. To be more detailed, the disclination regions not only cause affection to brightness uniformity of the display panel, but also lead to deterioration of the liquid crystal response time. Therefore, how to solve the current problem when manufacturing the curved panels has become a subject of research.